


A surprise from the sky

by sweetaskaramel



Series: Adventures of a superfamily [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-13 10:23:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17486375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetaskaramel/pseuds/sweetaskaramel
Summary: Kara and Mon-El got a little break from the DEO and their superheroes duties and decided to have a fun weekend on the beach, but then something happens in the middle of their day off that changes their plans.





	A surprise from the sky

Kara and Mon-El got a little break from the DEO and their superheroes duties and decided to have a fun weekend on the beach; Alex had mentioned a private place where they could be more comfortable with the kids. 

The sight of the majestic blue ocean and the golden sand shining like a thousand tiny jewels in the dazzling sunlight was a view Kara learned to appreciate over the years she spent growing up in Midvale. Listening with both an open heart and ear, she heard the waves crashing against a rock nearby and the wind blowing lightly. The smell of the saltwater and fresh air made Kara feel relaxed and peaceful on this lovely summer day with her family. It had been a few years since they've last come to a place like this and they were, certainly, going to enjoy every second of their day. 

Mon-El was unpacking the beach mat, the blue umbrella and all of their stuff from the car while Kara got the kids ready on their swimsuits. 

It was Ethan’s first time on the seawater and Kara took him near the ocean to feel the water under his feet and get used to the feeling. She wasn’t surprised with his happy reaction, because she knew he loved anything related to water. Maddie’s baby reaction was almost like his, with the exception that she was a little uneasy at first, but afterwards she ended up loving it and getting her out of it was hard. 

Mon-El arrived mere minutes later and the little girl asked him to play with them on the water and the family went a bit farther from the edge. 

“Look, dad, I know how to swim now”, Maddie said diving to get near her father. 

“That’s great, sweetie. I’m proud of-”, he was about to finish that sentence, when he was interrupted by a splash of water coming from Ethan, who was up in Kara’s arms. 

A few minutes of fun later, Kara told them it was lunch time and they left the water. After they finished eating the snacks and drinks they had brought, Kara put Ethan to sleep because it was his nap time; she didn’t forget to bring along a soft blanket and his favorite stuffed animal that he absolutely couldn’t sleep without. She kept an eye on him while she was reading a book and Maddie was building sandcastles with Mon-El.

… 

It was in the middle of the day when Kara spotted something falling from the sky; she went to check on it and found a pod crashing near the shore. She opened it and was shocked to see a child, who couldn’t be older than ten-years, inside. There wasn’t a note or anything to let her know who this mysterious boy was, so she had to wait for him to wake up on his own.

She got back to where she was before and told Mon-El she would fly the kid to the DEO and he said he would meet her there with their children. 

Alex was caught by surprise by Kara’s sudden arrival, especially because she was carrying a random child. She looked at her sister with a raised eyebrow and asked, “Who’s this, Kara?” 

“Long story short: we were at the beach relaxing, when all of a sudden there was this thing crashing into the ground and I had to check it, obviously, but when I got there and opened it, I found a person inside, but there was no information or anything about him, so I did the obvious thing to do and brought him here.” 

“Okay, let’s ran some tests on him to see if he’s okay.” 

Kara took him to the med bay and waited for his awakening; half an hour later and he still hasn’t woken up, so she left the room to get something to eat. 

When she returned, he was stirring on the bed, “Where am I?”, he asked lost and confused. 

“Hey, you’re safe”, she said rushing to his side. “Do you remember who you are or where you came from?” 

“I think I do”, he paused. “My name is Aaron and I’m looking for my parents.” 

“Who are they?” 

“Mon-El of Daxam and Lena Luthor.” Kara was clearly taken back with his revelation and had a look of shock written all over her face. “Can you maybe help me find them?”, he asked hesitantly. 

Kara suddenly snapped out of her trance, “Yeah, yeah, sure. I can help you.” 

He smiled shyly and then remembered the note on his back pocket; he took it out and examined it quietly. 

“What’s that?”, Kara asked. 

“It’s a note my caretaker wrote to explain this whole situation to me.” 

“Can I see it?” He nodded and handed the paper to her. 

**_“Dear Aaron,_**

**_I know this might be confusing to you, to suddenly have your life turned upside down, but the time has come to tell you the truth… about your life. I know you know I’m not your birth mother, but you know I love you with all my life and that’s why you deserve to know everything._ **

**_I was a servant on your grandmother’s ship and she wanted to marry your parents and have an heir against their will. But then with the help of Supergirl, a superhero of Earth, the wedding fell down. She wasn’t pleased, of course, and the day after that, I overheard her saying she was going to produce that heir no matter the circumstances - she had collected the DNAs, after all – and when I got the chance to be alone with your sort of womb, I took it and ran away to a different planet using one of the extra ships._ **

**_But as you know, I, unfortunately, fell sick and there’s no else to look after you, so that’s why I sent you off on a pod to Earth, because I know that’s where your biological parents live._ **

**_I hope you have a great life on Earth, free of Queen Rhea’s tyranny.”_ **

_“She must not know the Queen has died”,_ Kara thought to herself. 

**_“I’m sure you’ll do great things in the long life you have ahead of you. Please, don’t ever forget that, no matter where I am, I will always be proud of you, son._**

**_Love,_ **

**_Talyn.”_ **

“Wow, that was- I didn’t know you had gone through that. I’m so sorry,” Kara said folding the paper and giving it back to him. 

“It’s okay. I mean, I miss her but she’s no longer in pain now, that’s what comforts me most.” 

“Come here”, Kara said embracing the kid. 

“I like the way your hair smell.” 

“Yeah?”, she smiled and let him go. “You’re just like your father.” 

“Do you know him?”, he asked with big eyes. 

“I do. But there’s some things I need to explain to you first.” 

Kara was about to sit down in the chair when Mon-El appeared at the door with the kids by his side, “Hey, Kara. Is everything okay?” 

She looked at Aaron, “We need to talk. Can you take the kids to Alex first?” 

“Yeah, sure.” 

She turned to the boy next to her, “I’ll be right back. Stay here, okay?” He nodded and she left the room to find Mon-El waiting for her outside the door. “I don’t even know where to begin,” she started and played nervously with her hands. “Okay, you remember that time when you almost got married to Lena and Rhea wanted your heir?” 

“Yeah, but what does it have to do with that kid?” 

“That kid is your child.” 

“He’s what now?”, he asked surprised. 

“This woman, who took care of him, overheard Rhea saying she was going to have that heir no matter what, so she took him and escaped to a new planet, but she got sick and couldn’t look out for him anymore and sent him here to find his parents. What are you going to do? I mean, you can’t just abandon him.” 

“Of course not. I would never do that. Have you called Lena?” 

“Not yet.” She put her hands on his shoulders, “How are you feeling?” 

“I don’t even know, honestly. I mean, it’s a child I didn’t know I had.” He let out a deep breath. “But what I do know is that I’m going to make sure he has a good life here.” 

“I know you will. You’re a great father to our own children and I know you’ll be the same with him.”

… 

After getting the greenlight from Alex, Kara and Mon-El took Aaron to their home. The first thing Kara did when they got there was call Lena and ask her to come over. Mon-El settled him down on the couch and asked if he wanted anything to eat or drink, which he refused.

“Is it okay for me to sit here with you?” 

“Yeah”, the boy said quietly but Mon-El heard it and sat down.

“Do you know who I am?”. Aaron looked at him and shook his head. “Well, My name’s Mon-El. I’m your father.” There was a sudden change in the room and everything went quiet and Mon-El didn’t know what to do. 

“You are?”, Aaron asked breaking the silence. 

“Yeah, I am. I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you, but from now on I will be. As long as you want me, that is.” The boy looked intensely at him and Mon-El was afraid he would run away, but instead he crashed into his arms engulfing him in a hug. 

After they broke apart, Aaron asked, “Who’s that blonde lady who saved me?” 

“Oh, that’s Kara Zor-El. My wife.” 

“Okay. Where’s my mother? Are you still in touch with her?”

“Yeah, we’re friends. In fact, she’s on her way here as we speak.” 

Kara stood back in the living room door and she could see the resemblance those two shared. Aaron had curly brown hair and green eyes, like Lena’s, but his nose, mouth and body figure was much like her husband’s. 

There was a knock at the door and she went to open it. “Hey, Kara.” 

“Hi, Lena. Thanks for coming in short notice.” 

“No problem. Where’s Mon-El?”, she asked looking around and her eyes fell on someone she didn’t know, “Who’s this child? Are you thinking of adopting him?”

“Not exactly”, Kara said. “There’s something I need to tell you.” 

“What is it?” 

“I think you should sit down. It will be better that way.” 

“You’re starting to scare me, Kara. Just say it.” 

“Fine. The child you’re looking at is your son.” 

“I’m sorry, did you say he’s my son?” 

“Yep, I did.” 

“How? How can I possibly be his mother? It’s not like-,” she paused and realized something, “Rhea. She did this, didn’t she? I knew I shouldn’t have trusted that woman.” 

“I know that feeling”, Kara said and from the corner of her eyes she saw Mon-El approaching them. 

“Hi, Lena. I suppose that you’re already know what’s going on?” 

“Yes, Kara just told me.” 

“What do you want to do?” 

“I’m going to help you, obviously. He’s my responsibility, too.” 

“Okay, that’s good, because he was just asking for you.” 

“I should go introduce myself to him, then.” She walked to the couch and lightly tapped his shoulders, startling him. “Sorry! Hi, I’m Lena. I guess I’m your mother? What’s your name?” 

“I’m Aaron”, he said shyly. 

“Aaron. That’s a beautiful name.” 

“Thanks. My caretaker chose it.” 

“Yeah? How was she like?” 

“She was cool. She taught me everything I know.” 

“What’s your favorite thing she has taught you?” 

“About the stars and the universe.” 

“That’s awesome. Do you know I’m a scientist?” 

“For real? Do you have a lab?” 

She chuckled over his excitement. “Yeah, I have a lab. Maybe someday I can show something for you?” 

“I would like that, thank you.” 

She smiled. “I need to talk to Mon-El. Will you be okay here by yourself?” 

“Mhmm.”

She returned to where Kara and Mon-El were. “How are we going to do this? I was thinking that since you guys have your superheroes duties keeping you busy all the time, I should have him for the week and by Friday he comes to your place?”, Lena suggested. “But you’re welcome to visit him anytime you want.” 

“Are you sure about that?”, Mon-El asked. 

“Yes, I am. I mean, I never knew if I wanted to be a mother for sure, because of my own problems as you all know, but now that he’s here, it made me realize that I do want to go through this experience. Have you told him about his siblings?” 

“I just got off the phone with Alex and we’re waiting for her to bring them back here, but we were going to give him a heads up”, Kara explained. 

“Oh, I see. I feel like this is going to be a private moment for you guys so I’m going home. I’m just going to say goodbye to him real quick.” After getting back from the living room, Kara led Lena to the door. “Before I forget, I want to take him shopping tomorrow. Is that okay?” 

“Lena, of course it’s okay. He’s your son.” 

“I know, but I wasn’t sure if you had any plans for tomorrow.” 

“At what time are you stopping by?” 

“After noon, I think.” 

“Okay, see you then.”

... 

Alex had brought Maddie and Ethan back home and left after Kara told her she would explain what was going on later. Currently, the five of them were on the couch and Maddie was confused about who this other child was.

“Kids”, Mon-El started and looked at Ethan and Maddie, but he was mostly talking to the girl because she’d understand more than her little brother, “there’s someone I’d like you to meet. This is Aaron, your brother.” 

The little girl looked surprised and Kara looked at her, “Mads, I’m sure this might be confusing, but I’ll explain it to you, okay? A long time ago, your grandmother, who died before you were born, tried to get dad and a friend of mom’s married and she wanted a child of their own, but we stopped that from happening. We found out she produced that child using their DNAs, but a very nice lady took him and ran away with him to keep him safe. She got sick and sent him off here to Earth to find his parents, which is dad and aunt Lena, so he wouldn’t be alone. You understand what I’m saying?”, Kara calmly said, trying to explain the situation as best as she could to a seven-years-old girl. 

“Yes, mom. Hi Aaron, nice to meet you”, she smiled. Maddie was a very smart and friendly kid, so she instantly welcomed him into the family. 

“Hi. Maddie, was it? Nice to meet you too.” 

“Yes, that’s it. How old are you?” 

“I’m ten. How about you?” 

“I’m seven. So you’re like my big brother now?” 

“I guess I am.” 

“Cool.” 

Mon-El smiled seeing the interaction between two of his children. “Hey everybody, who’s hungry?” 

“Me!”, Maddie shouted. 

“How about we get some burgers then?”

... 

After returning from their dinner/walk, Kara checked the clock and realized it was time for bed and Mon-El went to put Ethan to sleep.

“Why don’t you two go brush your teeth so I can set up the guest room for Aaron to sleep in?”, Kara asked and they rushed to the bathroom. “Thank you”, she called out. 

Both Maddie and Aaron fell asleep and Mon-El went to give them a goodnight kiss, since Kara had given them one already. Later at night, in the dark room, Mon-El asked, “Are you okay with all of this, Kara?” 

“Of course I am, baby. I’m with you and I will always support you and your decisions. We’re in this together, you know that.” 

“I don’t know what I would do in my life without you in it, babe.” She snuggled closer to him. “You truly are the best thing that has happened to me. You, our children and now Aaron.” 

Kara closed her eyes and whispered sleepily, “I thank Rao every day for helping me find you, you know?” 

“So do I, babe”, he smiled to himself and kissed her forehead. “Goodnight, love”, he whispered before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
